The girl with brown hair
by AstoryBeyondHere
Summary: Can Tori and Jade have a relationship when secrets get in the way? Review and I will update more often.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever experience that moment in your life, where you just stand still lost in time? Thats how everyday felt with her. Like there was a connection between us, and I knew it was love.

No ones point of view

Jade just arives at school and makes it right before the bell. She walks into the classroom and she finds her seat. Sikowitz comes in rambling about how his coconut is giving him visions, but Jade can not seem to focus. There appears to be rumors going around the school bout some new girl starting today. This gives Jade a feeling of curiosity that she has never experienced.

The clock reads 8:13

The door swings open, revealing a brunette dressed in a Misfits cut t-shirt showing her amazing bicepts and white Kalvin Klein boxers , ripped black fuck me jeans and a pair of hardcore combat boots to tie the outfit together.

Sikowitz walks over to the girl and says "oh how nice of you to finally join us...Miss..."

"vega" the women replied

"ahh yess Vega, Tori is it"

Tori nods her head as if approving the name and walks over to an empty seat next to a beautiful girl with blue streaks in her hair. ''Mind if i sit here" tori asks the girl almost at a wisper. Jade appears unable to form words and just nods her head not wanting the conversation to end. Jade finds herself lost in the new girls body. It was no secret that Jade fancyed the ladies, but this girl was driving her insane already.

Jades perspective

"Hey, Im jade"

"Tori" "Whats a beautiful thing like yourself doing sitting alone anyway," the new girl replied

ah tori thats such a beautiful name, Ug Jade focus, your going to scare her away Wait she just called me beautiful maybe I can use this.

''Just waiting for someone worth sitting next to" Okay im a freak, I deffinitly scared her-

"Attention everyone" My focus was just averted to Sykowitz talking. "I want you to all get into partners and practice a stage kiss. I will grade you all at the end of the period and please make me beileve that you love them. As for you, Jade, please Dont make any of the boys cry this time.

robbie: Hey it was one time!

Jade: 4 times

Robbie: Fine 4 times

ah come on Sycowitz, I was just starting to get somewhere with her. Wait maybe I can use this to my advantage. who knows, I may have a chance to kiss this Vega chick. "Uh Tori, would you like maybe want to like be my partner?"

i dont know if love at firstsite is even fucking real, but this chick already has me off my focus. She is just so hot! I can not even fathom how great she looks in those jeans. They are just yelling 'Take me off' and I cant even help. i barely know this girl, wait I only know her name, but thats something right. Ug i cant wait to just fucking kiss her and make her mine.

"Sure babe" okay when those words left her mouth my heart deffinitly skipped a beat.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: thank you everyone for reviewing and enjoying my story. I apologies for any grammatical errors shown on my first chapter, I was in a rush and decided to upload it on impulse not wanting to look it over and change anything. I promise this chapter will be longer. And thank you for pointing out that I had spelt Sikowitz wrong. Now I have an idea on how to spell it. Please review thank you.

The story: Tori's perspective

Today is Monday August 25, and it is my first Day at Hollywood Arts, a school for the talented. I am not usually one to be hyped about going to school, but I have been kicked out of my last 3 schools, so this is my last option according to my parents. If this does not work out I will be sent to WestPoint, a military academy in New York. Personally I do not think I would even mind going there, being apart of the military is a dream of mine. My father is a detective, mother's a prosecutor, and grandpa is a Navy Seal. Military is in my family, and my mom thinks that I want nothing to do with it, but she is so far from the truth. Her lack of knowledge is going to be the main ingredient for me to start my life serving for my country.

**Ding...Ding...Ding**

I am removed from my thoughts when I hear the clock strike the hour. Its 8:00 and looks like I am already 30 minutes late on my first day. I better get going.

The drive was as great as LA traffic can be. I decided to take my Vinego to see if it would enlighten my mood for the day.

I finally made it into the school parking lot at 8:10

There is only 20 mins left of class so I need to hurry.

I find the room D104 and its now 8:13 so it was not that bad finding the class.

When I walk in I see a really old looking dude smelling a coconut. This school is weird. He comes up to me and starts talking. "Oh how nice of you to finally join us...miss..."

"vega" I say to keep him from struggling any more than he already is. It looks like hes still talking to me, but I am instantly distracted by the girl with blue hair. I simply nod and walk over to her. "Mind if I sit here?" I see her nod and take a seat. Her green eyes are beautiful and my mind is instantly lost in them.

"Hey im Jade"

"Tori, whats a beautiful thing like yourself doing sitting alone anyway?" I have to admit, this Jade girl is something else.

"Just waiting for someone worth sitting next to" I try to hold in a smirk. Is she flirting with me? Wait no way, this girl is far from gay, I mean look at her. Beautiful girl in ripped blue jeans, black boots, white v-neck revealing beautiful breasts. Damn she is gorgeous. I catch a glimpse of what looks like a tattoo on her right collar bone. I am definitely intrigued to find out what it is, too bad her black oversized cardigan is covering it.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when I see most of the class finding a partner and moving to an area in the room. Looks like the teacher was assigning us to do something. I do not really care what it is, I am just waiting to get kicked out of this school and sent to New York where I belong.

The teacher walks back over to us and I am curious for what he has to say.

"As for you Jade, please do not make any of the boys cry this time."

I see a boy with curly brown hair and a puppet in his hand shout back, " Hey it was one time!"

Jade mutters a quick laugh and it is adorable. "4 times"

The boy looks like he is going to explode with red on his face.

"Fine 4 times"

I am trying my hardest not to laugh and I am able to conceal the smirk that has appeared on my face.

"Uh Tori, would you like maybe want to like be my partner?" She is so cute when she talks.

"Sure baby."

I can feel eyes stabbing my back.

I quickly turn around to see a guy glaring at me. I have no idea what his problem is with me, but I am not stupid. I can tell he and Jade have beef. If looks could kill I would be dead on the floor by now. Once he notices my stare he turns around as if nothing had happened.

"Lead the way ma Lady"

I can catch a slight blush on Jades face. She takes my hand and leads me to a table. She motions for me to sit down so I do. I notice that there is no place for her to sit, so I think quickly on my feet. A devious smirk comes across my face and I grab her hand leading her into my lap.

A look of confusions crosses her face, but I just brush it off.

She finally understands my gesture and I can feel her blush. She sits in my lap and her body heat is mesmerizing.

"How well do you understand improv"

Her voice is so intoxicating

"Pretty well I guess"

"Good, I think we should start off the scene with two friends walking hand in hand down the street. I want the script to be completely improvised, so just say what comes to your mind." I nod my head in agreement. "Then there should be a moment of silence, where we are stuck in each others gaze slowly moving closure to the other, removing any space between us. Then we lead in and..."

The warmth on my body is instantly gone just like her. I realize what happened when I look up and see the same guy staring daggers at me standing above us. One hand holding Jade the other in the form of a fist.

Shit...

"Jade what the hell do you think you are doing"

I can sense the anger in his words and slowly stand up.

He walks towards me and I stand my ground. I am not going to let this asshole intimidate me.

"Beck we broke up! I can hang out with whoever I want."

How did I not see this coming. She was just using me to make him jealous. She isn't even into girls, I am so stupid.

"Not when your sitting on some other chicks lap"

His rage is so intense, If people could explode from anger, he would be long gone.

I suddenly feel a jolt of warmth hit my face,and I am on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note**

**Hey everyone, thank you for viewing and I decided to post the other part instead of making you wait. I hope you enjoy it and please review, it makes me happy. Please give me your opinion on where you want the story to go from here. **

**I still do not own anything**

Previously

His rage is so intense, If people could explode from anger, he would be long gone.

I suddenly feel a jolt of warmth hit my face,and I am on the ground.

Suddenly my vision goes blurry and everything goes black...

Present

I quickly open my eyes and I am still lying on the ground with this Bastard standing above me. I get to my feet ready for a fight, but I honestly do not see the point in fighting for a girl who is just using me.

"Beck what the fuck is your problem. If you think about stepping anywhere near Tori again I swear my scissors will not be the only thing that gets destroyed."

"Jade are you really going to throw away everything we have, all 3 years of us together?"

"Me throw it away?...Me?...Listen here Oliver. You cheated on me, you broke up with me, and now you think I threw this relationship away. Dating you was a great 3 years, but I did not ruin it."

I can see the anger building in Becks eyes. I know exactly what he plans on doing next so I step in front of Jade before his fist hits her.

He realizes whats happening

I grab his hand and begin to bend it backwards receiving a yelp.

The horror shown in his eyes is unforgettable

I have him on his knees, his body moving to where I bend his hand. I know its broken and I almost feel sorry...almost...

He is completely on the ground, screeching for freedom and in that very moment I hear a pop followed by a cry for help and I let go.

I look at him and then at jade. Without saying anything, I walk away.

A hand grabs me as I make my way to the door. A hand that I would like to get to know. I instantly know who it is and I am weak at the knees. I turn around and there she is.

"You didn't need to do that"

"Yes I did"

I can see she is trying to say thank you which is enough for me. I grab her hand interlocking our fingers and she gives me a smile. I could get used to this. Maybe this school isn't all that bad.

**Jades perspective**

I was about to kiss Tori, I was sitting in her lap for crying out loud and it had to all go down hill. She felt so warm and I felt so safe.

Of course fucking Beck would do what he did. The douche bag does not understand what happens when you break up with someone.

The fact that he hit Tori crossed the line and I didn't care what happened next, I knew it wasn't going to be pretty. I was surprised to see that Tori didn't back down, most people are intimidated of Beck. It really makes sense, we both are so intimidating and know one would think of messing with us. That made us such a powerful couple and I loved it.

But being with Tori makes me feel things I never felt with Beck.

Im not as angry, and I don't feel the need to be a bitch.

By lunch time I find Tori and I walk up to her in an embrace. Her eye is a little red, but she looks tough.

Her pants are showing just enough of her boxers to get my mind going crazy.

I just want to explore what she has to offer.

"Does you eye hurt?"

"A little, but it really isn't a big deal Hun"

A small blush crosses my gaze and I can tell she caught me.

She steps closure to me and puts her arm over my shoulder, making me feel on top of the world.

"Jade, would you want to come over to my house after school so we can work on the assignment?"

"I guess Vega."

"Vega?"

"Yeah Vega, that's your name right"

"Well yeah"

I simply shake my head and stand up to go to my next class.

Tori follows me and walks me. I know it should probably be the other way around considering this is a new school for her and all, but I don't really care.

As we walk through the hallway I can hear students talking about how she broke Beck Oliver's hand, and how he was begging for her to stop. I smile proudly because its true.

Looks like Miss Tori has herself a new reputation.

My last class was English and it was so boring. I am honestly just do happy school is over. Its time to go find my Vega.

I spot her out in the parking lot leaning against what appears to be a matte black motorcycle.

She would ride that

"Hey babe, ready to go"

I look up at her and just smile. She hands me a helmet and motions for me to get on.

I place my hands along her waist and I can feel her rock hard abs.

She pulls out of the parking lot and makes her way onto the freeway splitting the lanes. Its a rush of pure adrenalin and I loved every second of it.

We pull up to what I assume is her house and we get off the bike.

She grabs my hand and interlocks our fingers leading me to the door.

She opens it for me and I walk in.

**Tori's persepctive **

Once we got to my house I devised a plan in case Trina my annoying sister was home.

My parents know im gay and I bring girls home all the time so its not that big of a deal for me.

I usually get "the talk" after I bring a different girl home, where my mom tells me not be a player and to show these girls with respect.

I am not an ass to any of these girls, but my mom never believes me.

I really do not care what she thinks, the more I piss her off the closure I am to West Point anyway.

As we walk through the door I lead her to the couch for her to take a seat.

She pulls out a notebook so we can get started.

After pulling both our minds together and knocking out the perfect scene we take a break.

I hear her stomach growl so I ask, "Are you hungry?"

"yeah a little" she tells me

I grab her hand and lead her into the kitchen. She has the warmest hands

Then I pick her up and set her onto our granite island.

While I go through the pantry I realize there isn't much to eat so I pull out my phone and order us a large pizza and bread sticks from Pizza Hut.

Her legs are open so I decide to make a bold move and stand in between them.

The blush on her face is heavenly and her eyes are full of desire.

"Jade, I have this problem."

I can't wait anymore it just comes out of my mouth like word vomit.

"what is it?"

"You see there is this girl that I met and I really like her, but I don't know if she is even interested in me."

"Oh um"

As that comes out of her mouth it looks like she begins to say something, but instead decides to wrap her legs around me pulling me closer into her.

If this isn't a sign I don't know what is.

I place my hands on her waist and inch my body closer into hers trying to fill the space.

Her lips look so welcoming and boom they touch. It feels like a bolt of electricity has passed through my body. Her hands begin to pull at my shirt to bring me closer into her. The kiss is full of passion and I glide my tongue over her lip asking for permission which she eagerly gives. We begin to playfully fight for dominance and she wins. Her hands begin to glide over backside, cupping my ass and giving a squeeze. I bring me left hand up and grab her check, while my right hand rests on the hem on her pants with my fingers slowly making circles between her and the material. Our kiss slowly comes to an end as we hear the doorbell and I instantly regret ordering pizza.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hey everyone, I apologize for it taking this long for me to update. I spent this week studying for my SAT test so I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me? **

**Story: Jades Perspective**

We both end up sharing a mutual look, and Tori steps away from me and goes towards her door. I can not believe how fast that moment was gone and I miss every second of it. I can feel an almost permanent smirk on my face and it won't leave. I feel almost giddy which is not like me at all.

I don't get excited by other people and I never show any emotions. This Tori is making me feel ways that Beck never could, and I think I might just like it.

Vega comes back into the kitchen with a pizza and I totally forgot I was hungry.

"Hey jade, do you want to go watch a movie?"

I just not my head and lead towards her couch, my stomach starts to growl, so maybe I actually am hungry.

Vega grabs two plates and some drinks and walks out towards me.

She hands me some pizza which I am about to massacre to pieces.

"What..are we..going...to watch?" I say with chunks of pizza in my mouth.

At this point I am inhaling the food, but she doesn't seem to say anything. Tori just gives me this weird look and then she disappears into the hall. I grab another piece of pizza and inhale it just the same.

She comes back after a few minutes with a large blanket and some DVDs in hand.

Vega hands me the movies so I guess she wants me to pick.

All of the movies are classics so I grab 'The breakfast club' and place it into the player and she turns on the tv. I just simply smile when she looks at me, I think I could get used to this.

I sit back down on the couch and make myself comfortable, its a long movie.

**Toris Perspective **

I am still a little hot and bothered from my little snack with Jade earlier, so I really hope we don't end up watching the movie. I think I could use a cold shower right about now.

Jade snuggles up under the blankets on my couch and it is absolutely adorable.

The movie starts to play and I instantly recognize the intro music as 'The breakfast club' which is one of my favorite movies.

I feel eyes on me so I look up at jade who seems lost in thought.

"Are you okay Jade?"

"Yeah I am" It seems like it could be the truth, but I know from experience that its not. Something seems wrong. Maybe I am making her uncomfortable .

"Whats on your mind"

She doesn't say anything, but she just looks into my eyes which honestly confuses me.

"Jade You can talk to me"

We are sitting in complete silence and it doesn't really bother me. I look down at her and take her hand, interlocking our fingers. I begin to rub circles along her knuckles which receives a soft gasp from her.

I can see pain in her eyes and I just want to make it go away.

"Vega" a small grin appears on my face "Why are you so nice to me?"

Im sorry, but did she really just ask me that? That its not that obvious already but 'I fricken like you!'

I decide to grab her so that she is leaning beside me. My breath hitches by her ear as I say, "Because everyone deserves a second chance, no matter what they have gone through in the past. They deserve a fresh start and I frankly do not care what you have done in the past with Beck or anyone else, because I live in the present and that's what matters to me. Besides, I could never willingly bring a frown to a face as gorgeous as yours." Man that was pretty smooth if I do say so myself.

The grin that appears on her lips is very devious. She shifts up against my body and I have a full view of her gorgeous breasts. I have a feeling that she has some plan and it is working.

With out thinking my hand decides to move towards her. It is like it has a mind of its own and rests directly next to her right boob. My thump begins to trace circles a little under her bra line and she gives me the strangest look, almost full of pure lust. I take that as a hint a start to bring my thumb a little higher on her breast. She has lovely boobs and suddenly I feel a smack on my arm and my thoughts are gone.

"Ow, haven't I been beaten up enough for one day" I say and try to give my best puppy dog eyes.

Jade just gives me a soft smile and stands up from the couch. She walks towards the tv and turns it off then comes back and hovers above me.

"Well are you going to sit down?"

…...

…...

still no comment so I decide to pull her down into my lap. An almost painfully familiar warmth is looming with in and I could definitely use a nice cold shower.

She places her hands around my neck and I rest my hands on her hips. We fit together perfectly and I love this intimate moment we are sharing.

I lean in and kiss her. Its warm and welcoming, just as I remember, the spark is still there and my body is bursting with energy.

**Jades Perspective**

Tori's lap is warm and feels safe. Her hands are holding me firmly and her body moves closer to mine closing any gap separating us. She slowly begins to lean in and captures my lips into a sweet yet powerful kiss. Her hands begin to glide up my back going under my shirt and chills are sent through my pulsing body. Whatever Tori wants I am willing to give her, I am already hers. My hands begin to move on Tori's body while my tongue works its way around her mouth, exploring its new home.

As I glide my tongue out of her mouth and bite her lip a heavenly moan escapes her lips asking for more so I comply. I continue to work my lips around her beautiful mouth. I am pulling her so close against my body that her moans are making me scream.

I can feel my nipples hardening as her hands begin to graze the front of my body. She is in complete control and I am loving all of it. She pushes her elbow along my most sensitive areas and I burst out a yelp.

My arousal is flowing and I need to relieve the tension. It seems like Tori is thinking the exact same thing as she begins to take off my shirt. I raise my arms up and the shirt is thrown somewhere across the floor. She makes her way to my neck kissing, licking, and sucking at my most sensitive points.

As her tongue grazes my collar bone she gently kissed it. And begins to nibble at my neck hopefully leaving marks claiming me for her.

I suddenly realize she is the only one truly enjoying the show so I move away from her and pull at her shirt flinging it across her house. I am surprised to see that she was not wearing a bra which just turns me on even more. If I haven't said it before, I will say it again, Tori Vega has the most memorizing body that I have seen. I run my hand over her abs just examining her beauty and a small blush escapes her lips. She moves in and captures my lips in a another kiss. We fight, but are forced to pull away for oxygen and before I know it words are coming out of my mouth. "whoa" I manage to say before gasping. The light illuminates her body perfectly. "I know" escapes her lips as she picks me up and lays me down on her couch. She straddles my legs and begins to make her way to unbuttoning my jeans.

She looks up into my eyes asking for permission which is adorable.

I simply smile and say "Yes Tori please"

I can not believe I am begging. Tori Vega has me begging.

A grin crosses her face and her eyebrows twitch in a devious way. She rips off my jeans reveling my black lace thong that matches my bra. Her hands glide around the material and she moves them towards my boobs, unclasping my bra with two fingers. She slowly pulls the bra away and tosses it with the other clothes.

"Jade you are absolutely breathtakingly beautiful" A shade of red flows over my face

"No Tori, you are."

We stay there lost in time just admiring each other. There is obviously an attraction between both of us and I somehow want more.

I kiss Vega's check and glide my hands to her belt. I unclasp it and pull it out in a swift motion. I bend the belt in my hands and make a snapping noise which is just turning me on. I would love to have Tori teach me a lesson with that belt, but maybe for another time.

I move my hands towards her button on her jeans and undo it then I zip down her jeans and begin to pull the tight material from her body. We are both left in our underwear and a girl that wears boxers is just pure sex if you ask me.

Tori and I find each others lips again and fall back into our rhythm. My hands are exploring her newly exposed skin and it appears she is doing the same, but keeps getting lost. I think she is fixated on my ass because her hands don't want to leave it. She cups my right cheek and gives it a little squeeze and a jiggle. It feels amazing the way her hands are working on my ass, so close to my center. Tori smacks my ass and runs her fingers along my thong. I think she is having fun. I bring my hands to her breast and begin to cup them, squeezing in a pop her and there. I remove my lips from hers and kiss her jaw line leading to her ear lope when I give her a lovingly bite.

She leans forward and continues to grope my ass while her mouth makes its way for my boobs. She starts to suck and tease at my already extremely erect nipples. Goosebumps fill my body and I let out multiple whimpers. "Does someone like that?" she asks seductively and I give another nod while a moan escapes my lips. I am so close. "Tori please"

"Please what" I am so close to exploding my sexual frustration right now and I literally scream, "**Please just FUCK ME"**

she smiles and grabs my ass giving it a round squeeze while she kisses down my body towards my center.

Her hands grasp the hem of my underwear and she slowly pulls them down. My underwear is literally dripping when she takes them off and I feel a nice cold breeze hit my center.

She runs her thumb over the underwear and throws them to the ground with the rest of our clothes.

"Did I make you this wet"

"Yes"

A shiver runs through my body, Vega has a strong effect on me.

"Mind if I have a taste"

I just moan with eagerness and my legs jolt in excitement.

Her face goes in between my legs and I can feel her hot breathe closing in on my body. Her tongue glides over my clit flicking it in her mouth sending never pulses through my body. I am completely mesmerized by her. Her tongue is fucking me and I am so close. I can feel a push and she has her middle finger inside me. She continues to lick and suck with each movement of her hands. She is moving in and out and she has my clit in her mouth and I am so close.

"dont stop... ahh...ahh" I finally reached my climax which she continued to help me ride out o the very last breath. Her hand is dripping with my juices and she licks her fingers so seductively. She pulls them out with a pop and I am pushing her off the couch straddling her on the floor.

"My turn"

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. If I can get some of you to review I will update again tomorrow. Have an awesome day guys :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The lights were flashing everywhere. Cars piled down the side of the road. It seemed like everyone was doing something to help. It was dark, and cold mist filled the air. The road was frosty with a sheet of ice. Crowds all stood around to watch the scene unfold. Puddles of rain water covered the ground. Rose peddles are scattered everywhere. Helicopters hovered over the mortifying town. Shades of color lined the sky as pain filled everyone's eyes. Sirens blew up the town all because of the bloody body on the ground.

12 hours earlier

Tori laid asleep on the floor of her living room as a figure stood above her. Shouts were fired and a hand was pulling her up forcefully awakening the girl in an instant. Tori was dressed in her white boxers and black Nike socks so the figure was seeing her in a extremely vulnerable state. Tori finally came to, realizing that her mother was grabbing her and screaming at the top of her lungs. She looked around the room seeing no Jade in sight.

She quickly grabbed her shirt on the floor to prevent even more awkwardness between Tori and her mother.

A pain of guilt swept over Tori's mind. Curiosity had filled her thoughts with where her Jade had disappeared to. She recognized a note taped to the DVD player she had used the night before and had made a mental not to read it after her mothers episode comes to a close.

"Victoria Vega! Do you know what fucking time it is?" Her mother breathed

"No mom I don't and Im not in the mood for this." Spoken with distaste

"I am beyond done with your attitude towards me"

"What are you talking about! I was asleep minding my own God damn business and then your ass had to come wake me up screaming bloody murder."

"How dare you talk to me like that. I am your mother and you will show me respect or you will get out of my house."

There was no words spoken. Just a moment of both parties watching the other until her mother spoke with disappointment in her tone.

"Tori what happened to your face." Her mother breathed with a sigh

"If you must know some ass punched me for being all over his girl." Her voice cracked as she spoke the rest. Jade was not here because she did not have Jade. They might have slept together, but she was not hers and she wasn't going to be. She had Beck, they had 3 years together and Tori was not going to stand a chance.

Her mother looked at her with pity.

She escorted Tori to sit down on the couch so they could talk about it. Although Tori and her mom never really had the strongest relationship and always got on the others last nerve, they shared an understanding that was unbreakable no matter what fight they managed to get into together.

Tori breathed a sigh of relief that she was able to talk to her mom about it. They were close when it came to these things. There was always one rule when they would talk about relationships and it was no interrupting with judgment. They were allowed to use helpful words to help the other go on about the situation, but they were no allowed to tear the other down for what they did.

Her mom gave her a look as if saying 'Its okay start when your ready' Tori simply nodded in response.

"Mom there's this girl and shes not like any of the other girls that I have been with. Shes not just another straight girl wanting a good time." Tori starting to breathe heavily, she was stressing herself out and needed to try to calm down. Her mom handed her the bottle of water on the counter to try and help relax her as she tried to continue the story.

"I thought we hit it off pretty well. She was mindlessly flirting with me and I was totally lost in her eyes. They are beautiful, she is beautiful. We were assigned to do a project and she offered to be my partner. We went over to a corner of the class room and she was telling me her ideas for the skit and I was taking mental notes of what I found interesting about the scene. Then before I know it some guy is standing over us, pulling her away from me and talking shit. I'm on the ground, and my vision goes blurry. So I get up while hes yelling at her and stop him from swinging and grab his hand."

Mrs. Vega places her hand on Tori to try and calm her down. She is getting fidgety and her mother is afraid she is going to do something rash.

"Then I broke his hand and tried to leave, but she stopped me."

"Honey you have no idea how proud of you I am for raising a strong women who is not afraid to stand up for others." a smile appeared on Tori's face.

They got up and headed towards the kitchen to continue the conversation. Vega began making coffee, which her mother respectfully declined. Tori's coffee was strong, almost bleeding caffeine just like she does. Her mother recalls it as tasting like 'death' in a cup.

"Victoria you need to go to school its already 11:24 and it is still you first week. As much as I hate to say this, Hollywood Arts is your last option, and I don't want to lose you to the other side of the country."

"Okay mom i'll get going soon."

They both parted ways and Tori made it back into the living room to read whatever Jade had left her.

She picked up the folded piece of paper which had been sealed with a pair of dark lips over the note.

She opened it an began to read it.

Tori,

Thank you for last night

It was exactly what I needed to clear my head

You know how to make me smile

Not many can do that

I meant it when I said that you were gorgeous, so don't forget it

I'm not one to give compliments

I understand you are most likely in a state of confusions wondering where I am

Beck called me after you fell asleep.

He said that he needed me back, that we fit

I don't want to be with Him

I told him that there was already someone else

He had his chance and blew it multiple times

Being with you was no mistake so please don't feel like this is the end

If you feel what we have could be more

Meet me tonight so we can explore

P.S. Your great in bed

-J

**Tori's perspective**

I stuck the note in my bag and took a shower. Once I got out. I put on some jeans and a cut off, grabbed some coffee and got on my bike. The drive to school was fast, I was eager to get there. I pulled into the parking lot at 12:01 so I only had 10 minutes left of lunch. I parked my bike and walked into the school heading towards my locker. I found a note taped to the door:

Nozu 9PM

A smile crossed my face and I closed my locker and headed to class as the bell rang. The day went by fast and I had finally gotten home. I did not see Jade at school, but I was only there for about an hour so I can't complain. I started on the makeup work I had to do for missing most of my classes today, which took a lot longer than I had expected. I finished at about 7:50 and decided to get ready.

My mom was very understanding about the whole situation which I appreciated. Its nice to have her on my side once in awhile.

After I finished getting ready, I headed to the flower shop to pick up a dozen black roses with one red rose in the middle of the bouquet. I figured that would be something Jade would like considering she is into the whole punk goth thing, which is kinda hot.

My watch read 8:45 so I decided to head over to Nozu. I placed the roses in the compartment under the seat of the bike and they fit perfectly.

The road seemed full of life with nature filling the air. The moon was shining over the road leading me on to my destination. I caught a glimpse of lighting in the distance and I could tell rain was close to falling. Drizzle ran down the face of my helmet dripping on to my hands.

**No Ones Point Of View**

As Tori made her way to the final turn to reach Nozu someone flashed their lights making her vision blur. She ended up swerving to maintain control. The driver was becoming dangerously close to her bike. In the blink of a second there was a crash followed by the sounds of a gunshot.

**Thank you for reading and please review if you would like to find out what happens next. I am open to suggestion about the story so feel free to give me ideas on how you would like it to evolve in the future.**


	6. Chapter 6

I was feeling pretty good about tonight. All I have to do now is hope that Tori got my message. Honestly I am a little shocked at how well things have been going between us. Its almost like we just clicked when we met. I'm not one to really date anymore. After Beck I just stopped trusting people. When I see someone I like they are a good fuck and that is about it. I couldn't care less about them, but Tori is something else.

Its 8:45 and I just got to Nazu. I find a booth by the window and take a seat. It seems to be pretty alive tonight. As I wait I bring my gaze towards the cars flying past the restaurant. I really enjoy that calm feeling you get when its about to rain, but hasn't yet and you see the condensation on the windows and the air gets cooler. Its really relaxing to watch the droplets fall to their next destination forming something bigger within the world.

I am pulled out of my thoughts as I sense a distress within Nazu. Customers seem to be rushing the exits as if I missed something important. It's like they are running for their lives. I start to see flashes of lights in the distance then followed by the sounds of multiple sirens in the streets.

I get up from my both and make my way outside to see the commotion. I make my way around the corner of Nazu and my mouth just drops. Yellow tape is wrapped around the scene keeping pedestrians away. I want to get a closer look so I push my way in between and around other people.

I can see about 4 maybe even 5 police cars, 2 fire trucks, and an ambulance scattered around the scene. Everyone seems to be doing something on the field. They are not rushing around, so I guess that can be a good thing.

I am starting to get really antsy because its 9:10 and I can not find Tori. God I wish I had her number then I could just call.

"Cool it jade you need to stop stressing out." I can not believe I am talking to myself. I feel like such a waz right now. I really want to know whats going on. I make my way to the other side of the accident and I walk up to an officer.

"Hey officer."

"Hello, how can I help you."

"Well I was wondering what happened."

"I am sorry I can not really discuss that until I have been given all of he details, but all I know is that a witness reported a crash followed by a gunshot. For all I know the gunshot could have happened first, but I do not know. When I got to the scene there was a body, but its a hit and run, or shoot and run."

So many things are going through my mind right now. I really hope that whoever was involved is okay. Whatever happened is terrible and I just can not stand assholes who can not own up to a mistake like this and just flee the fucking scene. Like what the fuck is wrong with you. You do not just get your ass up and be like, 'oh my bad' and then fucking waltz away while the person you hit is fighting for their god damn life.

No that is and never will be okay. People like that make me sick.

I begin to make my way around the scene and decide to head back into Nazu and wait for Tori. I'm guessing the accident is causing a build up of traffic. My thoughts are gone when I see paramedics pulling out a stretcher from the ambulance. I make my way back to the yellow caution tape to see what unfolds.

It felt like my stomach completely dropped when I saw a destroyed matte black motorcycle. So many things began to flow in my mind.

The bike was completely wrecked. Whoever got hit is lucky if they made it out alive. I noticed a bag hanging out of the seat on the bike. Not just any bag though. It was like a fancy green plastic paper. My eyes swarmed to the ground to look at any more clues of what happened. There are marks all over the ground and broken glass everywhere.

Black peddles of some sort are on the ground and the scene honestly does not look real. It looks like something out of a bazaar horror movie with all the blood piled on the asphalt.

The paramedics have strapped someone to the stretcher and are moving her...Her

"No No, it can not be."

My body is pushing me past the tape

"No" it seems like that's all I can say.

"Listen lady I need you stand behind the tape."

I look at the ass right in the eyes and pull out my new scissors and cut the tape.

"No"

He looks at me with disbelief and I make my way towards the girl. I can not believe this. The bike, the flowers, its all making sense to me.

It was Tori.

Inside a small smile crosses my features. She was going to bring me flowers, black ones.

Something warm was on my face. I did not know what it was. It was wet and moving. I was crying. I do not cry. I did not even cry when Beck broke up with me.

I feel like a complete mess but can not even begin to think what Tori is feeling

Whoever hit her has another thing coming to them.

"Tori"

"Tori no"

I am screaming like a baboon. And the crowds are not looking at me with judgment, its more like sadness.

All I want to do is trade places with her. She does not deserve any of this, she is literally so sweet, and I think I have an idea.

I swear to God I better be wrong because if I am right, I will stab that boy over and over again. If he had anything to do with this he is going to end up buried in the fucking ground.

I can see her face. It is heavily bruised and cut. Her lips are busted, her neck is in a brace and she has an ivy running through her veins. Blood is staining her clothes, and her eyes are swollen and cut all around. Her face looks shreaded and my heart stops.

"Tori I am right here."

I reach out and grab her hand. Her eyes flicker a little but she does not look up at me.. I rally just need her to open her eyes

"Tori." my voice is very hoarse from all the crying and yelling.

My hands interlock in her fingers and in this terrible situation a soft smile takes over my pain written face.

In this moment its like its just the two of us alone sharing a moment together, but it's not and I just hope she is going to be around to share more with me.

My grip on her hand is starting to loosen as she is getting pushed to go into the ambulance. I take a step inside the vehicle and sit down. The doors close and we make our way to the hospital.

About 10 minutes later we arrive at the nearest hospital and load out. One of the paramedics tells me to make my way to the waiting area while they go ahead and take Tori. When I get inside I can see nurses and doctors running around screaming about some patients heart and I instantly think of Tori. During the entire time I was with her I zoned out just wanting to be with her and only her.

I know that she was out cold, but she was breathing I know that for sure.

During the whole event I never stopped to think about where she might have been shot, and I start to think the absolute worse.

"Nurse, please tell me what is happening with Tori Vega."

"Are you family?"

"No im her im" I actually do not know what I am to her. I know what I want to be buti was not given the chance to ask.

"I'm sorry but until her parents get here we can not disclose any patient information with you."

Just like that my heart broke, my body was filled with anger and I knew I just could not do this whole thing. This waiting thing is not me, if the doctors won't tell me whats happening I guess I will have to find out myself.

**Thanking for reading and If you please review I will have another one posted tomorrow with actual dialogue haha. This was just a much needed filler of the event that had taken place.**


	7. Chapter 7

I walk outside to try and contain myself for the situation ahead of me. The air is cold and the breeze helps ease all of the tension on my body. It seems so quiet outside as if nothing had happened tonight, but that's not true. Everything happened and now im lost. I find myself walking around the corner and I decide to take a seat on a curb so I can calm down. I take my phone out and decide to start a message.

Jade: Hey could you do me a huge favor

Cat: sure Jadey

Jade: Make your way over to the LA hospital I am by the second entrance

Cat: Kaykay

Jade: Thanks Cat

Cat: Do you want me to bring anything

Jade: No its okay

Cat: Kay

Jade: Please just try to hurry

Cat: I am leaving right now jade don't worry. Whatever it is we will get through this.

I put my phone down not wanting her to text and drive.

I breathe a sigh of relief that Cat is coming. She is my best friend and I could really use her right now. Cat might be a little slow once in a while, but she knows how to cheer someone up.

It felt like hours had passed until Cat finally showed up. She was looking like her usual perky self and I love her for that. Cat had a sympathetic look in her eyes as if she already knew what happened because she just brought me into a hug. At first I was stuck and still in disbelief, but found myself guiding my arms onto her back.

"Jade do you want to talk about it." She spoke in the softest voice

"Cat its Tori, she's hurt...really hurt."

Cat perked up and grabbed my hand leading me back into the hospital. She led me to the waiting area and we took a seat. It all just came up again like word vomit and I ended up telling her everything that happened, before and after the accident. Cat was just nodding along placing in 'okays and go on' when needed. She didn't interrupt or judge anything. That's one of the things I love about her.

When I was done she just gave me a hug. She didn't say anything but I knew what she meant with the hug.

I started to drift off to sleep in the waiting room, for a hospital it was some what peaceful.

**No ones point of view**

Jade and Cat have been at the hospital for about 5 hours and there still has not been any news for how Tori is doing and her parents have not made it inside the hospital yet. Worry has definitely gone through both of their minds but hey are not willing to let it show just yet.

The nurses continue to check on Jade and Cat letting them know they can go home, but they continue to refuse the offer until they get to see Tori. Unfortunately they can not see her until her parents make there way to the hospital.

Tori's mom and dad were both in a conference in New York when the police station notified them of Tori's accident. They decided to get on the next flight back to California which continued to be delayed due to weather in New York.

They are expected to make it back in the next couple of hours.

The doctors continue to do all they can for Tori in her critical condition. She has gone through 2 surgeries while in care. Her parents were able to give their consent over the phone to whatever Tori needed which helped out a lot.

The doors to the hospital slid open and a tall brunette women had walked in. She went up to one of the nurses on duty at the call desk and started to talk to her in a somewhat hushed and frantic voice. They were talking for quite some time until the nurse pointed to Cat and Jade and the women made her way over to the girls.

Jade quickly woke up to the sound of the women coming towards them. She had trained herself to do it all night in case there was any news on Tori. Jade reached over to nudge Cat so they were both awake for whatever news was coming from the women.

She Stuck out her hand to Jade which Jade accepted back.

"Hello you must be Jade, my name is Holly, I am Toris mother." The women did look a lot like Tori especially their shared skin tone.

A little stunned from the exchange Jade quickly answered back, "Oh yes I am jade, its nice to meet you. This is my friend Cat." Cat reached out her hand and the older women took it.

"Its nice to meet you both. I understand you have been waiting for hours for my husband and I to get here and I would like to apologies. I would have been here hours ago if our flight had not been delayed due to the storm."

"its really okay I completely understand."

The twos exchange has been interrupted by a doctor who came by. He walked over to them with a look of empathy for them.

"Hello you must be Mrs. Vega, I am Dr. Kingston and I have some news about your daughter. If you would like we can go somewhere and talk privately."

"No I can assure you whatever you day to me you can share with my daughters girlfriend." Mrs. Vega gave a small nudge to Jade which caused a blush.

"okay, well I have good news and bad news so what would you like to hear first?

"The bad news."

"Well your daughter is a strong fighter which is really going to help her through this. The gun shot did not hit her heart completely but it was one of the vital organs that have been effected by the wound. Her heart is strong, but not strong enough.

We have had to resuscitate her twice because her heart had stopped beating. Once when she was brought in and again during surgery.

Now the heart is not our biggest worry at the moment. She has been out of surgery for about 6 hours now and still has not woken up. That is expected though because of the painkillers and anesthesia given to her. We are expecting for her to be in the ICU for possibly a week so we can continue to monitor her heart. When she is released she will need to wear a heart monitor with her, and this may come to something that she is going to have to live with. Fortunately that may not be the case. For now all we can do is wait and see. I do have some questions regarding your daughters personal lifestyle, but that can be answered later.

Now the good news is that she is very responsive, before the first surgery her body was already fighting and working with the medicine placed into her IV. After the X-ray used to check for broken bones we found that she has broken her tibia, femur, and collar bone along with multiple ribs and fingers.

She is currently in recovery so if you would follow me I can take you to her room I understand that this can be a lot to take in, but the hospital staff will be here to help you with whatever you need. It is our job so please just let us no."

"okay thank you"

The doctor begins to lead all three of them to Toris room.

The hallway is dead silent and appears to keep going on and on with out ending, not like any of them would notice considering they are all still trying to take in all of the information that the doctor had told them before.

**Author note: im sorry about the short chapter my SAT prep has taken most of my time so will try to update when I am done with studying this weekend.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you please review for an update tonight/tomorrow I hope you enjoy thanks.**

Toris room was at the end of the first floor on the left hand side. She was in a single room with beige colored walls. There was a few chairs scattered around the bed which took up most of the room aside from the IV monitor. The room had a smell similar to a sterilized febreeze can which lightened the mood of the room. It was not very bright in the room, the only light entering came from the windows which brought a small sense of peace inside.

When everyone stepped inside of the room they all released a large breathe that they did not know they were holding. Tori appeared peaceful rather than in pain, but she still has not awoken from surgery so things are expected to change soon.

Cat took a look at Jade who was in shock, she stepped forward and just wrapped her arms around Jade to try and calm her nerves. Tori is going to be okay and Jade needed to know that.

"shh its okay Jade just breathe okay" cats voice was ever so calming.

She is personally not the smartest person, but when things matter she really does know what to say and do. That is one of the great things about her that many cherish.

Jade stiffened a sigh and relaxed her body into Cats arms. She begin to breathe in slowly and her heart rate had decreased back to normal.

"As you can see Tori looks great for her condition. She is in fact one of my strongest patients and I look forward to watching her recover." the doctor had started to do an inspection of Tori's body and pulse.

Once the doctor recorded all of his set information into her file, he set it by the bed and asked to be excused so he could make his rounds, stating that he would be back shortly to do another check up.

Everyone in the room decided to take a seat in the scattered chairs around them.

Jade sat next to Tori and placed her hand on hers intertwining their fingers.

Holly took a look at Jade and hid a smile over he face, she was truly pleased with how well the girl was handling the situation and how mature she appeared to be.

She just recently learned that Tori was interested in a girl, but was told she was straight. So Holly still had some questions of her own for Jade that would be asked another time not wanting to ask and find out Tori was talking about another girl and cause a problem between the two.

She would simply find out the information she needed to know as secretly and nonchalant as she possibly could.

"Jade"

"Yes Mrs. Vega?"

"how are you holding up, and Cat how are you?"

"Im okay." stated Jade, but she was unsure if she really was okay or not.

"Im really tired, but im also like really awake, and I want to bounce."

everyone in the room just laughed at Cat's response because it was so Cat.

Miss Vega gave a amused face to the answer feeling like she would come to love the girl.

"How ware you Mrs. Vega?"

"I am fine thank you, just a little antsy about this whole thing. I know how heart broken Tori will feel if this heart condition prevents her from being able to do the things she loves. For the hard ass I know she is, this is going to crush her and I don't think I am ready to see her like that."

"What do you mean hard ass?" jade spoke up almost immediately

"Well Tori tends to be a very independent person not wanting to need someone else to get by. She can be closed off at times, but that is only because she doesn't like to depend on others with fear of getting hurt."

"ohh I understand, I am very much like that too. Bad experiences can ruin so much for someone."

"That is what I am afraid of. I do not know if you know this, but Tori plays basketball. Well that is an understatement, she is amazing and one day will make it too the WNBA. My husband and I have been very strict towards her these last few months because she has received offers to play for D1 schools with a full ride. Now it just comes down to finishing the season at Hollywood Arts and her club team and staying out of trouble."

"Wow I had no idea, that is amazing."

"I know, she has worked her entire life for a shot like this and with the effects that this heart condition can have for her I am afraid that she is going to lose everything. Her gunshot wound will heal with the right physical therapy and she will be back on the court, but if her heart cannot handle her playing her world will collapse and I am afraid that it is more of a possibility than a chance."

Jade got out of her seat and walked towards Holly for an embrace. The older women wrapped her arms around Jade thank fully for the sign of compassion.

Jade returned to her seat and received a smile from Cat.

Cat decided to speak up for once and said, "What happens if tori can not play anymore."

holly understood the question and sighed before she began,

"Well a lot can happen Cat. Some of it involves her possible working on maintain a stable heart rate and through physical therapy being able to play again, but she would end up saying good bye to the pros. But she could also do something stupid due to anger and that is what I am afraid of."

"Well is Tori starts to act up, just call me and I will be there. I don't want to lose her to anyone especially herself."

"thank you Jade, I will admit I tend to not really like who Tori dates, but your a keeper, don't forget that okay sweety."

a few hours had passed and everyone was still waiting in the room as frustrated as ever, just waiting for the minute for Tori to come back to them. The wait seemed to just go on with out an ending. There was a comfortable silence filling the room wh9ch brought peace to the frustration. The minute Tori awakes will be a commotion so the silence is nice.

Cat is sitting in a loveseat chair curled up in a blanket fast asleep while jade continues to not off in her chair while holding Tori's hand. Holly has been talking to her husband who arrived shortly after they entered the room and they have been discussing the plan for Tori's future.

Doctor Kingston continued to make frequent check ups on Tori's condition reassuring the family that everything appeared to be fine, but Tori had entered a medically induced coma from the anesthesia given to her from surgery. Her expected awakening time is in the next for hours which everyone is just waiting for. The only thing unaccounted for was Tori.

As time continued to pass the occupants in the room began to follow each other into he idea of taking a nap until Tori awakens. Soft snores filled the room creating a comfortable atmosphere for everyone.

**Thank you for reading and I apologies for how short the chapter is, I just didnt want to possibly write about Tori coming to and leaving it at a cliff hanger so I felt this would be appreciated. If you review I will update again tonight/tomorrow so is up to you if you want the update or not. As always thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

The room was quiet almost too quiet. The Vegas left the room and went out to buy food for everyone while Cat was laying in one of the chairs fast asleep and Jade was holding Tori's hand. Andre, Tori's best friend made his way to the hospital after he found out and has been there since with everyone else. He was now laying on the floor listening to some music lost in his own world wondering when his best friend would come back to him. The silence was almost annoying at this point. It appeared to be a constant reminder of the situation everyone is in and why they are there.

Doctor Kingston had made it perfectly clear as to not worry and that if all goes well Tori will make a full recovery. The only thing preventing this information to sink into everyone's minds is the fact that they have all been in a hospital for multiple days still waiting for Tori to wake up.

Tori's parents have finally made it back to the room with multiple bags from Chipotle in their hands. Everyone gathers around the table in the room and sets up lunch. They all take a seat and begin to eat in nothing, but silence.

Silence seems like the only thing that has actually been consistent in everyone's daily routines. Nobody talks more than a few words like 'How are you doing' or 'Okay im going to head home you should too' it is like a vacuum sucking up all the hope in the room. Know one wants to say the wrong thing especially the new visitors that come by. Its an unspoken rule, but it is driving everyone crazy. Time is standing still and the silence needs to break.

"I am sorry to interrupt lunch, but Mrs. vega may I please see you for a moment?'

the entire room looked up in surprise to see Dr. Kingston in the hallway, he appeared unnoticed just like everything else these days.

"Um yes, will you please excuse me everyone."

The room simple gave a nod of understanding while Holly got up and inched for the door on her way out of the room. The doctor motioned for her to follow him which she did. They walked for what seemed like minutes down the hall until they made their way to what appeared to be a nice little office. They stepped inside and both took a seat. The nerves in the room where enhancing no thanks to Holly's motherly instinct.

There was a broken silence in the room and now it was just an awkward tapping taking over everyone's thoughts.

"Mrs. Vega, if you can recall when we checked Tori in, I spoke of having a conversation with you about your daughters lifestyle."

"Yes"

"Okay well I have a few questions so if you could please answer them as honestly as possible that would be great."

"Of course."

"Great okay first off do you know how long your daughter has been associated with narcotics?"

"Well I have known for a while now. Tori has been getting into drugs lately and I made a deal with her that if she didn't get clean then I would send her to military school. I have not caught her after that so I was unaware that she was continuing it."

"How long ago did you catch her?"

"I would say about 4 months ago."

"Okay well it is entirely possible that the drugs in her system are still from your encounter with her, but I could be wrong."

"okay"

"Now this is not a question more of a statement. When we brought your daughter in she was bleeding internally. Now I have been frequently monitoring her, but the change is quite slim. The bleeding has stopped, but I do not know how it could of happened, which leads me to my next question of what kind of drugs has she been taking? These can be signs of long terms effects from a drug she took a year ago or yesterday it does not matter, all I know is that its a side effect that can not be ignored. The bleeding has been controlled and we gave her some medication in her IV to stop the spread of an infection, but after she recovers you need to have a serious talk with her about the drugs she has taken in the last 12 months. We can never be too careful and right now I am surprised your daughter is not in worse shape. These symptoms ca not be ignored and after this hospital visit blows over I will need you to monitor her and call me if anything is changing with her, especially if she begins to faint or lose her speech ability, the last thing I want is to find out she has leukemia which is a possibility in her condition at the moment. She has the symptoms but when we tested her blood there was no sign and I am completely lost."

"Well I can assure you that if this is the cause of a drug you will be notified of Tori's condition and anything else. This is honestly a lot to take in. how would we find out if she is in fact sick?"

"well after she recovers I want to give er and FMRI scan through her body to check if there are an cancer cells in her blood marrow or muscle tissue that the blood sample would not include."

"Sounds like a plan, but what do we do now?"

"all we can do is wait, I gave Tori a steroid to possibly pump up the energy levels in her body and if it does its job correctly she should wake up in the next few hours."

"Thank you for everything you have done doctor."

"no need to thank me, its my job, now if you will excuse me I am going to head back to the lab to check on some of Tori's blood samples again and I will talk with the one of my colleagues about a FMRI."

they both shake hands and head there ways. Holly arrives back in Tori's room and notices her food wrapped up and everything put away. She takes a seat and begins to finish the meal she missed. Her daughters skin pigment looks to be going back to its shade, she is not as pale as before so her blood must be circulating through her body at a normal rate.

Time continued to pass and Jade is awoken by a movement in her hand. She looks up to see Tori flinching her body, she is not yet awake, but her body is responding to something. Jade reaches out and grabs the emergency remote signaling for a nurse to come in and check on Tori.

A few minutes later, Dr. Kingston and 3 nurses make their way into Tori's room.

They move to her body, take her pulse, check her heart beat and pupil dilation.

"tori is in the process of waking up, her body is fighting with the steroids given to her so she is just getting her nerve responses back and in a few minutes she should wake up.

It seemed like those minutes took hours but, Jade felt a pull of her hand and looked up to see a slightly squirming Tori who's eyes continued to flinch and slowly open to her surroundings.

Tori blinked a few times and looked around the room. Her eyes lit up when she saw Jade just like Jade did when she saw Tori. The two shared a quiet moment as if they were alone, but the moment was cut short when the doctor came back.

"He.e.e..y...u.c.. .um"

"Tori here is some water your throat is going to be irritated for the next few days because of the tube in your mouth."  
>She just nodded and swallowed the water.<p>

"How... long have...I been in the ho..spital?"

"About 6 days babe." Jade began to rub circle on Toris hand and received a kiss from tori who leaned over to her.

The entire room smiled at the two who had gone without each other for a while.

"Tori there are some things I need to talk to you about, but I will be back in an hour to take you to get an FMRI to make sure everything is going well. If you have any questions feel free to talk to me or your parents because they can most likely answer them. Oh and before I forget I need to give you a heart scan soon so you can receive an ideal time for when you can leave the hospital. It will most likely be in 3 to 5 days depending on how your body reacts to the medications given to you. You will need to get up every 2 hours and walk for a few minutes to make sure your body is recovering. I hope you feel better and get some rest."

"Thank you doctor"

he shook his head and made his way to the door leaving tori with her family. Hopefully she will be able to answer the questions of what exactly happened and who shot her, but for now her family and friends are just happy to see her.

**I hope you all enjoyed that the next chapter will most likely be about what really went down that night. If you want an update please review I hoep you enjoyed it thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

The hospital itself was a very alive place to be at. Art work hung around the Halls and music was always playing. It was almost like the staff wanted the patients to feel like they were at home instead of boxed in a 4 by 4 white wall all day long. Each nurse made a different effort with every patient to see what they could do to make them smile and know that it will be okay. Parents and family members were always coming through with hands full of gifts and food, it was almost like a constant party that never ends. Sure there are always the laughs and the games, but in the end your still in a hospital and your still sick.

It has been 13 hours since Tori Vega first awoke in her hospital room. Her parents have continued to walk around the building to discuss her situation with out wanting to worry her. Jade has stayed by her side, talking, cuddling, and just being with each other through this time. Cat and Tori became fast friends, which made Jade truly great full for Tori's effort. She was really shaping out to be a great girlfriend.

"Hey babe?"

"Yeah jade?"

"Thank you for really trying with Cat. It really makes me happy to see you put an effort out with my friends."

"Cat's cool and actually I think shes my friend now so you need to back off so I can get to know her better." Tori spoke and as soon as all the words came out of her mouth she received a hit to the shoulder.

"Jade...why"

Tori tried to play it off as she was hurt but both girls knew she wasn't.

"Cat does not swing that way and besides I am the only girl you get to look at the way"

"and you the only girl I would want to look at, I mean look at you Jade"

Jade just smiled and tried to hide her blush, but it wasn't easy considering how often Tori's words took control of Jade's emotions.

The couple continued to lie in Tori's hospital bed, making small talk and sneaking in kisses here and there. They were truly happy for the situation and what ever was going to be thrown at them they could handle together.

"Get your lazy ass up Vega"

"why can't we just lay here and make out some more?"

Tori leaned into Jades body, she quickly took a peck at her lush full lips, and then she brought in another, cradling Jades waist and neck in her hands. Jade began to reciprocate the kiss knowing that when Tori was like this nothing could turn her off. It didn't matter where they were. Jade snaked her hands around the brunettes arms making a rubbing motion. There lips continued to meet so peacefully like they just wanted to get to know each others mouths again. Jades lips parted and Tori rubbed her tongue through creating a stronger passion in their kiss. They began to battle for dominance which Tori won, she then flipped jade so she was on her back. With out breaking the kiss tori sat on top of her and slowly began to unbutton the black and gray flannel that Jade had on. One, two, three buttons were undone and Tori began to snake her hand inside Jades shirt. Soft moans came from the goddess while Tori made her way to her partners left breast.

The passion these two had for each other was explosive and showed greatly in the bedroom well hospital bedroom. Although Tori has only been awake for a few hours, this was not he first time they had gotten this far in her plastic hospital bed. Luckily know one had walked in during these passion filled sessions to their delight.

Jades fingers made their way to Toris waist and she started to rub circles on her abs, knowing that this was something that drove her partner wild beyond belief. There kiss was strong and full of so much love, this was the way that they gave themselves to the other completely and they loved how they could express themselves in this way. Whether it was gentle or aggressive, they both found love while exploring the others body.

Once Tori unbuttoned the rest of Jade's shirt it was discarded to the floor, leaving her in a black lace bra once again. Toris hands made there way on the inside of her bra and began to grope and tease the goths breasts. "Ohh" "ahh" soft moans continued to poor from Jades lips. Tori broke apart from there kiss and unhooked Jades bra with one hand in a swift motion and attached her right breasts, leaving Jade once again speechless. Soft nibbles to her nipple caused a panting from Jade, until she took whatever strength she had left and flipped Tori and ripped off her shirt, leaving her braless. Jade smirked. "ohh Tori when you don't wear a bra it lets people take advantage of you like me." Jades tongue made its way to toris left breast and she began to rub circles around it with bites and sucks here and there, tori's nipples were so hard they could cut through glass, so Jade continued to play with it in her mouth until she decided to do the same to the other. "maybe I want you to take advantage of me." tori spoke with so much heat it drove Jade crazy, she discarded the nipple in her mouth and brought her lips back to her lovers in a sweet kiss. Jade began to unbutton Tori's jeans and she snuck her hand between her legs and began to rub at the warmth. Tori was panting and moaning, just wanting Jade to stop teasing. "please baby please ug" Tori was squirming and wanted it so bad right now. There kiss continued with so much power driving both girls over the limit. "What do you want me to do" Jade spoke between the kiss and Tori came back shouting almost "Fuck me now" Jade liked someone who wasn't afraid to say what they wanted so jades hand made its way to Toris very wet clit and she started to rub circles on it soft first, but then with time faster. Tori was panting and so close to her climax she could taste it. Jade removed her hand from Toris pants and looked up. She kissed Her with so much power until...

Time passed so fast and once Jade looked up at the clock her entire demeanor changed.

With out any warning the kiss had ended and the warmth on top of tori was gone. She opened her eyes only to see Jade putting her shirt and bra back on.

"Wait babe what are you doing?"

"WE are getting dressed so you can walk around the hospital like the doctor said for you to do."

Jade tossed Tori her shirt and helped the girl out of the bed. Tori snaked her arm around jade and pulled her into another sweet kiss, trying her hardest to get Jade back in bed.

"Quit it Vega we are not going to finish that now so lets go."

"Fine but you owe me"

Jade just smirked and smacked Toris ass. Tori put her arm around Jades waist and they walked around the hospital content with just being with each other.

They walked at a slow pace just enjoying the other making little small talk until they decided on getting some lunch so they waked into the cafeteria. For a hospital the food here really was not bad at all, it seemed like they truly made an effort to having the patients feel like home, which benefited to Tori and Jade. The doctors were very respectful about privacy so by hanging a small 'Do not disturb sign' on the door handle they were able to make love with no interruptions.

Once the two made it to the room with all the food they took a moment to look around. There was very few people there, but the room consisted of an assortment of tales and couches to which you can sit and eat. It was quite a peaceful room that many enjoyed. The couple walked up to the counter and ordered a box of pizza with some waters. They made there was over to one of the couches in the room and snuggled up together while eating lunch. Real friends played and the couple was truly at peace despite the whole having to stay in a hospital thing. Tori was still waiting for her FMRI test which was on everyone's minds, but they all knew that she was going to be fine, she is a fighter.

I would like to apologies for it taking me so long to update, my SAT studying has double in the last few weeks, but I hope to go back to updating twice a week. If you decide to update I will be truly grateful and might even post a little something about how Tori got in the hospital tomorrow, idk but we will see, once again thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I just want to say thank you for following me while I write this story. I have been currently working on other projects like one of the 7 days of victorious prompts I just recently posted. I am in the middle of working on the next chapter and if all goes well it ill be up this weekend. I would love to have your feedback and would enjoy you guys as fans telling me what you want to see in the story that way I can fit all of your needs :) **

**I also wanted to say thank you to ScottyBgood, jenmar14, and Invader Johnny, you three are awesome and I want to dedicate the next chapter to you guys for all your support it means a lot to me :)**


End file.
